First
by Azuki Bean
Summary: Before he was known as the Iron Heart, before he became one of the Uncrowned King, he was simply Kiyoshi Teppei. A strange boy with strange habits, who also possessed a strange magnetic pull. Without realizing it, he became my first. My first love, my first kiss, my first everything. Drabble series. R&R
1. Chapter 1

The first time I had watched him play was back in middle school, during my last year.

I was heading home after school a little later than usual due to kendo practice, and decided to cut through the yard. And then I saw him, Kiyoshi Teppei. I always thought he was a strange boy with strange habits. He had a taste for strange candies and was too honest. But when I watched him shooting baskets, he was _beautiful._ His form was flawless and his accuracy was perfect. He seemed to glisten in the light of the setting sun.

I hadn't even realized I had stopped to watch him play until the ball bounced off the rim and rolled to my feet.

"Hey! Could you pass that?"

"Oh! Umm... sure," I said as a fiery blush lit my cheeks. I felt embarrassed that he found out I was watching. I bent down and picked up the ball before tossing it to him.

"Thanks."

Out of habit, I adjusted my glasses and stared down at my toes.

"It's no problem."

"You're... Suzuhara-chan, right?"

I looked up. He was facing the basket, preparing to shoot.

"Izumiko is fine!"

_Swish._

"Is that so? Well then Izumiko-chan, care to rebound for me?" He looked at me and smiled.

I tilted my head. "Rebound?"

His expression dropped. "You don't know what a rebound is? You collect the ball basically."

"Oh! Ahahaha... So that's what it is." My cheeks felt ten times hotter as I began to stroke my braid more furiously. "I'd be glad to rebound."

I walked over toward the net and placed my bookbag and shinai down. My two braids fell over my shoulders.

He smiled as he squared up to shoot. His knees were bent, muscles flexed, eyes locked. Then he shot and I swore that was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I grabbed the ball and passed it to him. He shot again, and again, and again. I wasn't able to tear my eyes away from him.

Before I knew it, it became dark. He took the hem of his shirt and wiped it onto his face.

"Let's call it a day, neh?"

"Oh. Um, okay."

I grabbed my bookbag and shinai wrapped in a blue cloth. His eyebrows shot up.

"You play kendo?"

I nodded.

His mouth curved into a thoughtful smile. "I never would have guessed."

I shifted the bamboo sword in my hands awkwardly. "I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Do you want me to walk you home? It's getting dark."

My eyes widened and I shook my head frantically. "No no no no! I'm okay! I- I'll see you at school tomorrow!"

Then I ran off, my two braids flying behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time I really began to notice him was after I had watched him play.

During classes, he sat in the back, talking and laughing with his friends. He was the nice, funny one, but the teachers had thought otherwise about that group. Which was why whenever a teacher called on him, I would hold my breath, hoping he knew the answer. I didn't know why, but I didn't want him to get in trouble. And he never did. He was smart and clever too, which explained why he never failed to give the correct answer. That always made me smile just a teensy bit. I pushed back my glasses and tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

"Suzuhara-chan." I sat up and gave the teacher my full attention. "What's the answer to number twelve?"

I looked down at my paper and read off of it, "Radical twenty-three."

The teacher nodded and moved on.

I noticed him in the halls too. He was tall and lean and many girls did seem to have an eye for him.

"Hey Izumiko-chan!"

I raised my head to look around. Kiyoshi Teppei was at the end of the hall, maneuvering through the thin crowd to get to me. He stopped a foot away, towering over me with a large grin.

"What is it?"

"I heard you have a kendo match against Seika today!"

"Yeah, I do actually."

"I came to wish you good luck! I've really wanted to see you in action since I found out you were on the team, but I have practice today so sorry. Maybe next time!"

I was genuinely surprised that he knew, or even cared to wish me good luck. A blushed dusted my cheeks as I politely said, "Thank you."

He patted my back. "Well I have to go now. See you later."

We waved goodbye to each other before he disappeared.

* * *

><p>I started this series a while back when my writing style was still "young." Honestly, I only decided to publish it now because I found it in my drafts. Lol. The first two chapters are completely raw and unedited. I'll think about publishing more. However I have to worry about updating my other stories and writing those in the process.<p> 


End file.
